


Like pieces of a puzzle

by HashiHimee



Series: Like a red thread [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Baby!Naruto, Caring, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Senju Hashirama, Fluff, M/M, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Relationship(s), Teenagers, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing bits and pieces of the life in the Hatake-Umino and the Uchiha-Senju families.Directly related to 'The picture of love' and set in the same universe.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Like a red thread [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703941
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Unexpected firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I hope this work finds you alright and well.  
> I want to share some snippets of the lives of the characters of 'The picture of love'.  
> They simply keep popping out in my head and I have to write them down before they drive me completely crazy.
> 
> Hope you like this short stories and please let me know what do you think by leaving a comment below!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Hh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's first word is not what Kakashi expected but he will never complain.

Naruto's first word was met with two completely different set of emotions: utter despair mixed with complete pride and happiness and unrestrained tears of joy sustained by amazed disbelief. Naruto tumbled into his first word during a completely boring and absolutely uneventful Thursday morning that immediately turned into an exceptional day. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room completely disregarding his parents and focusing only on repeatedly smashing his green frog plushie beside his legs with surprising strength.

Kakashi watched with fascination, laying on his side in front of his son with his head supported by his hand, as Naruto stop his smashing, look around the room, frown and then resumed his previous activity. Iruka walked out of the kitchen gulping the last sip of his coffee and sat near Kakashi’s head cross-legged; Iruka’s thigh immediately became Kakashi’s pillow and when Iruka started combing his finger in his wild hair Kakashi hummed contently.

Iruka leaned slightly backwards supporting his body on the other hand and questioned compliant and smiling “Naruto baby, what have that poor frog done to you today?” Naruto stopped once more, looked at them and then hugged fiercely the plushie to his chest frowning again. Kakashi got up slightly and petted his son wild hair asking softly “Naruto baby, why are so upset today? Don’t you want to tell Mama? Daddy is sure Mama would love to listen.” Naruto frowned up at him, looked around the room once more, scrunched his nose seemingly in concentration and then wailed at the top of his lungs “Doog!” before start crying clearly distressed.

Kakashi froze and stared at his son with wild eyes for a moment before sprinting into action and scooping his baby in one arm and his husband in the other. Iruka had his hands over his mouth and was looking at Naruto with big brown eyes and Kakashi swiftly gave him their son before scooping both of them and positioning Iruka on his lap.

Naruto had abandoned the frog plushie and was fisting a strand of Iruka’s hair in one small hand and Kakashi’s sleeve in the other still crying angrily at the lack of dogs in the room. Iruka locked eyes with Kakashi over the top of Naruto’s blond hair and started crying silently in clear happiness and joy while his smile grew brighter and bigger by the seconds. Kakashi’s smile was soft and loving and aside the bubble of pride growing in his chest he was feeling a bit of despair because his son’s first word had not been Mama and Kakashi had wanted his first word to be entirely for his husband.

After a moment that seemed to stretch for an entire lifespan in which Kakashi simply stared at his husband Naruto wailed again “Dog! Mama dog!” and then Iruka started sobbing in earnest and hugged Naruto to his chest and Kakashi simply beamed and hid his smile against his husband’s hair, absolutely smitten and fulfilled.

His son’s first word had not been Mama like he was hoping but on the same day Naruto had managed to say his first two words and, since the second had been Mama, that was more than enough in Kakashi’s book; Kakashi placed soft kisses on his husband’s temple and the top of his son’s head and savored the feeling of utter perfection spreading through their living room.

-

There’s a small scrap of paper carefully tacked away in Kakashi’s wallet; it’s a piece of a brown paper bag, with jagged edges and two small stains of coffee. It’s old and a bit faded because sometimes Kakashi run his thumb over the five words written in black sharpie: it’s a list of five seemingly random words but to Kakashi they mean the world.

The list read:

\- dog

\- MAMA

\- no

\- my

\- Daddy

These are Naruto’s first words and Kakashi will always feel breathless reading them and remembering his son’s face while saying them.


	2. I told you so, no you didn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara at the tender age of 15, their dynamic as a new-formed couple, Hashirama’s failed plan and Madara always there to support her.

Madara watched with both eyebrows raised Hashirama beam at him, wave the two small container in her hands and simultaneously squirm in her seat; Madara sighed and muttered “This will not end well.” and Hashirama jumped up, cheered and dragged him to the bathroom. Madara sat on the toilet and put a towel around his shoulder while Hashirama put on some latex gloves, letting them snap ominously against her wrists, and opened the blue hair dye container.

Madara brushed his hair while Hashirama prepared the concoction and then waited uncomfortably for his girlfriend to be ready. Hashirama shifted from foot to foot and stated sounding unsure “I would say to start from the ends and going backwards because there isn’t much dye. What do you say?” Madara run a hand down his face, sighed and replayed “Sounds like a plan.” Hashirama nodded, took a strand of his hair and the brush in the other and whispered “Ok. So I begin. Right? Right.” Madara nearly laughed at her nervousness and Hashirama huffed “Don’t laugh at me!” before starting with her plan.

One hour later Madara had his hair wrapped in aluminum foil from midway down and was working on the last strand of Hashirama’s hair; he wrapped her hair in more foil and then glanced at the mirror. The sight was ridiculous: they had both smears of red and blue dye on their arms, necks and faces, the aluminum was shining under the bright lights of the bathroom but Hashirama was smiling excitedly. Madara removed his gloves and set the timer on his phone before taking a picture of them in the bathroom’s mirror and then they both started washing everything they had dirtied in the process.

Two hour later, after they had both showered and dried their hair, Hashirama was crying utterly devastated looking at his hair; Madara petted her back and tried not to laugh, he would not laugh at his girlfriend’s expanse and he would not say once more that that was the only possible outcome.

Hashirama glanced at him and grumbled “You should have told me this was a bad idea!” Madara deadpanned “I told you so right before we started.” Hashirama wiped away her tears and muttered “No, you didn’t. And you should have told me your hair was too dark!” Madara sighed and replayed “I told you so yesterday when we bought the dye.”

Hashirama sighed defeated but Madara wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and whispered smirking “But yours turned out pretty cool. This makes you look a lot like a badass.” Hashirama beamed and exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck “I told you so!” Madara bumped lightly his forehead against hers and deadpanned “No, you didn’t.” before kissing her deeply and silencing any further protests.

-

When they came back from the school trip with their hair blue and red their parents seized their phones and forbade them to see each other for a whole month, Hashirama’s parents blaming Madara for the bad influence he had on their daughter and Madara’s parents doing the same with Hashirama. But at school they were joined by the hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely!  
> I hope you're enjoying this snippets!  
> Please let me know what do you think or if you have questions, or request, don't be afraid to ask me!  
> Until next time!
> 
> -Hh


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is back battered up and Iruka is there for him, but not every moment is an happy or easy one.

Iruka sniffled but didn’t bother cleaning the tears running down his face, focusing on wiping away Kakashi’s. Kakashi who was laying in their bed with a broken arm and bruised ribs and still high on painkiller and who was crying in a mix of happiness, relief, sadness and self-loathing. It broke Iruka’s heart to listen to his muttered half aborted sentences.

Kakashi had told him that much between sniffles, whines and rustling of sheets while Iruka had arranged him in bed and fluffed the pillows against his back and after that Iruka had petted his hair to calm himself and reassure his husband: Kakashi was happy to be finally home and be alive, he was relieved be out of the hospital and in Iruka’s care, he was sad because he had hurt Iruka coming back so injured and he was so so sorry, he hadn’t meant to broke his arm.

What had broken Iruka’s heart the most were the harsh words Kakashi had reserved for himself because he was only a selfish bastard and Iruka should have never accepted to marry him and be with him and wait for him because Iruka deserved so much more and he was sorry he couldn’t let Iruka go because he was just so selfish.

Iruka drew in a shaky breath and murmured “Ka? Hey, hun. Look at me. Yeah. Just like that. Look at me, hun. In and out. Slowly. In and out.” Kakashi was so out of it he was hyperventilating and Iruka eased him down just like the book had explained him to do if the situation occurred, calming himself in the process. Eventually Kakashi fall asleep fisting Iruka’s pant so tightly his knuckles were white.

Iruka run his fingers through his hair and stared at the wall, still sitting at the edge of the bed and crying silently. How could he help his husband? How could he let Kakashi know exactly how he felt? There was no answering that for the time being so Iruka turned and watched his husband’s chest rise and fall regularly for the whole night because only time would let Kakashi know that Iruka would always wait for him and time was exactly what they didn’t have.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara and an ordinary day that turns out to be not so ordinary after all.

Hashirama lighted up her smoke at the same time her phone started ringing; she was waiting the call, of course, so she answered immediately. “Hey.” It came out a little wobbly between her tight throat and the smoke filling her lungs; she walked away from the ER entrance and towards a nearby bench.

“Hey.” “How are you? You ok? Tell me.” Hashirama swallowed and waited for Madara to speak. Madara laughed softly and Hashirama smiled, her eyes stinging. “I’m good. I’m resting and enjoying the view. How are you? What are you doing?” “Nothing, I just finished my shift. I’m still wearing the blue gear and there’s vomit on my left leg.” Hashirama glanced at her shoes and scrunched her nose at the smell “And inside my shoes. I think I need to buy a new pair of shoes I don’t think it’s worth trying to save this ones.” Madara laughed again and Hashirama threw away the butt already looking for a new smoke. “Another one?” Madara asked and Hashirama furrowed her brows. “I washed this shoes three times already due to some patient’s vomit. I think they are cursed.” “I wasn’t talking about the shoes.”

Hashirama stilled. Then slowly she glanced up and right in front of her Madara was waiting. He was wearing his uniform, from the combat boots, to the mimetic hat, his hair in a tight bun a the nape of his neck, some strands loose and framing his face; he was holding the phone with one hand and the other was fisted loosely around his military backpack over his shoulder. He was smiling and Hashirama let the phone and the unlit smoke fall to ground when she jumped up to run at him.

Hashirama jumped and Madara caught her easily when she threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hiding her face in the crock of her own elbow and against the side of his face. One of his arm was around her back, the other under her ass supporting her weight and Hashirama sobbed in relief and joy. Madara walked calmly to the bench and sit down and Hashirama adjusted in his lap leaning away a little; she scrubbed with a forearm her eyes and cheeks and smiled wobbly at Madara.

He smiled, caressed her cheeks lovingly and leaned forward for a kiss. Hashirama met him midway and when they parted they rested with their forehead touching and sharing breaths. Madara whispered against her lips smiling “Surprise, baby.” Hashirama laughed quietly, her breaths a little wet and still resting her forehead against his, never ending the contact between them.

She whispered back “Surprise, indeed.”


	5. Pink is not so bad, after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka as high school students, the first prank, the first encounter and the beginning of something great.

Kakashi was torn between being highly amused and downright pissed. His hair was freaking pink! And not a dull shade of pink but bright neon pink! How had he let himself being fooled to this degree? And by a first year, no less. On the other hand, the first year had to be smart, ingenious and brave, or utterly stupid, to fool him with such a prank. Again, Kakashi was torn between admiration for the first year and desire of revenge.

He was Kakashi Hatake and no one dared to disrespect him! He was in the top three of the best school student according to his grades, he was a genius and he had cultivated his hipness from the first day and now a first year did this to him? Kakashi breathed deeply, stared at his shockingly neon hair and rested his head against the cool mirror.

The prank was even terrifyingly clever in its execution: during their evening training a first year had replaced his conditioner, he was very fond and proud of his fluffy hair thank you very much, with instant dye and he hadn’t realized something was off until too late when his hair was already neon pink. Neon pink!

Kakashi still had no idea of who actually was the prankster but he had at least a list of suspects so for the next couple of days at school he would observe and gather all the information he needed and then confront the prankster or made them pay.

The first day was filled with some snickers and nothing more but from the second day on more and more girls were sporting pink hair, too. Kakashi wanted to scream. If the prankster wanted Kakashi to have more people crushing on him they had absolutely excelled in their plan, if not well, in a sense served them right even if Kakashi was paying the brunt of the failed prank.

After a week of excessive showers his hair was finally starting to lose the neon shade but still remained a persistent bright shade of pink and Kakashi was nowhere near to discover who the prankster was. At least until lunch ten days after the prank when he spotted a small first year glance at him across the cafeteria looking absolutely displeased with themselves then looking around at all the other pink heads and mutter “This shouldn’t have turned out like this.” before disappearing through the crowd.

Kakashi jumped out of his seat like he had been electrocuted and sprinted to catch up with the prankster; Kakashi wasn’t even sure if the first year was a girl or a boy but the brown hair was pulled in a ponytail so he assumed was a very clever girl and now a very dead one at that, too. The girl probably sensed she was being followed because she glanced briefly back and then sprinted towards the roof, dodging students, teachers and practically vanishing from sight.

Running behind her Kakashi was really impressed, the girl was smart and clearly athletic and obviously knew the school better because Kakashi caught up with her only on the last flight of stairs to the roof. Kakashi yelled “Hey girl! Wait!” She stopped dead in her track and tuned to glare at him and wow, that was a very pretty face, and double wow the prankster was not a girl. Kakashi stopped one step below him and amended slightly out of breath “Boy, sorry. You have to admit that the ponytail could be deceiving.” The boy glared at him and stated deadly “My dad used to wear his hair in a ponytail.”

Kakashi stared back and whispered seemingly unaware “My father used, too.” The boy gaped and they stared at each other for a while standing still; then Kakashi smiled a little and so did the boy and Kakashi found himself saying “Well, I guess pink is not that bad, after all.” before turning back and making his way back to the cafeteria.

Sitting at his desk, later during the day, Kakashi was torn between being utterly confused at his own behavior and highly impressed with the boy. Little did he know, that was the beginning of a prank war between him and the pretty and smart first year.

-

Twenty days later Kakashi found out who the boy was and added a strawberry flavored supplement to his water bottle; he had watched snickering as Iruka spluttered the water to the ground.

Three weeks after that Kakashi spent a whole week writing in purple glitter ink his notes because Iruka had managed to swap the inside of his blue pen with a new one and he wasn’t able to swap it back but refused to use another pen.

The following week Kakashi changed Iruka’s bicycle lock.

Iruka retaliated by changing his phone’s password and Kakashi was forced to ask him the new code only to find that his wallpaper had been changed as well: instead of a picture of his dog there was a neon pink background. Kakashi had not changed it back.

Pink wasn’t so bad, after all.


	6. That should not have been such a turn on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Madara sees Hashirama fight.

Madara was experiencing some conflicting feelings: pride, fear, awe, horror, admiration, anger. But most of all, Madara was turned on. That was the most unsettling feeling. Watching a MMA fight had never turned him on. Madara blamed Hashirama for that.

On an theoretical level Madara knew that Hashirama knew how to fight, how to dodge blows and how to take them to minimize the effects, that she knew how to strike and how to move to take down a much more larger, bulkier and powerful opponent.

But that was only theory. Actually seeing her do all that things was a completely different experience.

Simply put Madara wasn’t ready to see Hashirama move with deadly precision, take down her opponent with only some minimal bruises on her left thigh and side and then grin at him across the room when the proctor raised her arm declaring her the winner. His brain short-circuited when her grin morphed into a victorious smirk.

Madara blamed Hashirama for what they did next, too.

Madara waited for her near their car, barely holding onto the lust wreaking havoc in his veins. She approached and stood still just in front of him holding her bag, peering at him from under a set of long dark eyelashes and her red baseball hat and grinning.

Madara didn’t grin back, he simply stared at her eyes that seamed bottomless in that dark night and feeling the raw power she was emanating. It was addicting. And Madara was certain he could feel it on his tongue.

Hashirama leaned forward and whispered against his lips “Enjoyed the show?” Her breath was hot, so hot against his lips, and Madara grabbed the back of her neck and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, bruising and wild.

Hashirama maneuvered them both on the back seats of the car and then rode him passionately always kissing him, leaving marks on his neck and chest and Madara simply hold on her thighs and hips so forcefully that he leave the imprints of his hands.

When they were catching their breaths, Hashirama resting on his chest and Madara letting his fingers wander on her back, she whispered “I wish you could come to every match because that was awesome. The best sex we had in a while.” Madara hummed in agreement, kissed her temple and asked “Not too rough?” “I don’t mind once in a while.” Madara truthfully felt well and truly fucked and simply hummed once more.

They laid in the back seats of their car, near the back exit of a gym, during a spring Friday night and Madara couldn’t help but think about the next Friday, when another of Hashirama’s matches would take place.

MMA fights should not have been such a turn on. It was Hashirama’s fault.


	7. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, Iruka, baby Naruto and an average night.

Kakashi blinked both eyes open and then immediately closed the left one; he still wasn’t used to keep it close most of the time. Not that keeping it open would hurt him but it gave him headaches and his perspective vision was a bit fucked up at the moment.

Iruka by his side mumbled in his sleep and rolled on his back, a little bit of drool falling from his slightly parted lips. Kakashi smiled softly at the sight and closed his other eye intent on going back to sleep.

Naruto, who was sleeping in his crib at the foot of their bed, let a small pained sound loose and Kakashi opened his eye again. That sound had awoken him just a moment before. Naruto was teething and it broke Kakashi’s heart seeing his son hurting.

Kakashi got out of bed silently before Naruto could make another sound and wake Iruka, scooped the baby in his arms and cradled him to his chest before walking to the tiny kitchen; he turned on the soft light over the stoves and opened the fridge to retrieve Naruto’s teething tool all the while rocking gently the baby.

Naruto cried distressed, small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and Kakashi put the tool near his mouth; the baby sucked and munched on it greedily still half asleep and Kakashi rocked him all the time.

-

Iruka woke up to a cold bed and empty room. He frowned sleepily but got up and pattered in the living room under the soft light of the sunrise shining through their curtains; the dogs were curled near the sofa guarding the two sleeping figures on it.

Kakashi was laying on his back, one leg outstretched and the other bent and propped against the back of the couch, on arm dangling off the sofa and hovering over Pakkun’s head and the other securely wrapped around Naruto, sleeping on his chest; the baby was laying on his belly and had his mouth closed around a blue teething tool and droll was dripping on Kakashi’s shirt, one hand around the tool, the other fisted loosely in the neck hem of Kakashi’s shirt. Their wild hair caught the light of the sun and seamed to shine golden.

Uhei perked up when Iruka approached, he retrieve a light blanket from the basket near the coffee table and gently spread it over his husband and son. Kakashi didn’t even stir in his sleep and Iruka stared love-struck for a bit before walking in the kitchen and making his coffee. His morning couldn’t have started better even if he had woken up alone.


	8. Not so easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life is not easy; Madara and Hashirama are trying, though.

“Walk me to work?” Madara nodded at her words and took Hashirama’s backpack before looping his arm around her shoulders. She started telling him all about her lessons and the practice they had that day and Madara listened with an ear only while he mentally did some math about their finances.

They weren’t married but had only one bank account, just in case of something happening to him, and surely there was enough money for Hashirama not to work on top of her college’s duty and MMA fights, so why had Hashirama taken another job?

“And I was thinking about moving out of country and becoming a farmer.” Madara turned sharply and stared at her arched eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening. It’s that I just don’t understand why you need another job.” Hashirama sighed, squeezed his hand and smiled softly “It’s not that we don’t have enough money, Madara. Between your salary and the fights I’m living just fine but I want to buy a car because I think we need one, I need one, and…”

They had resumed their walk towards the café where Hashirama worked the evening shift and Madara interjected “If you need a car you just have to ask, baby. You need one for coming and going from and to the gym and college, right? And later for going to work, I presume. It’s not an absurd request I would have never said no.” “It’s not that. Owning a car is expensive and... I’ll quit this job and all the others when I’ll finally have a degree and a real job in an hospital.”

Madara stopped once more. “Others? What’s going on here, Hashirama? If you need more money I’ll take more missions.” Hashirama took a step back and out of his hold and stared at him hard “I don’t want you to take more missions! You’re barely here as it is and you’ve been in the corps for how long now? Five, six years? What will I do with all your money when they’ll tell me you’re dead? Have you thought about that?! It’s not the money what I need.”

She wiped away the few tears rolling down her cheeks and took another step back; Madara stretched out his hand to catch her but Hashirama was out of his reach. She breathed shakily and whispered “I’ll see you later.” before turning around and walking away.

Madara stared at her disappearing form rooted to that spot on the sidewalk. He sighed, run a hand down his face and walked back to what was actually Hashirama’s rented apartment. In his brain her pained words were replaying in loop.

He was working for them, for their future, to let Hashirama fulfill her dream of being a surgeon. He had always worked for her, to make her life easier, their lives easier. He knew Hashirama didn’t exactly need the money he made but how could he support her differently? They needed the money, Hashirama’s college fees wouldn’t pay themselves, and between the rent and all her supplies and books… Madara really didn’t know what he could do differently; being in the army paid well, they weren’t rich but Madara thought they were happy. Maybe he had been wrong all along, maybe Hashirama wanted something else.

Maybe he wasn’t the one for her, after all.


	9. You had this coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of marriage Kakashi should have known better. But he makes up for his mistakes.

Really, Kakashi should have expected that. It was his fault after all. But he had thought that after almost ten years of knowing Iruka, and seven of marriage, he was at least able to recognize the signs. Apparently he had been wrong. And he had already fallen for the same prank twice. It was an evergreen in Iruka’s arsenal but still.

Kakashi knew better, he really did. So he stared at his own reflection in the bathroom’s mirror and blame himself for his own stupidity already trying to come up with a proper apology; Iruka wasn’t even really mad at him, just kind of annoyed. But still. Green. At least this time it wasn’t neon. Kakashi turned around and exited the bathroom turning off the lights only to take a step back and stare in horror at the mirror once more.

“Iruka!”

His husband didn’t even acknowledge his desperate and strangled cry and Kakashi was left alone, in their dark bathroom, staring at his glow-in the-dark green hair. That was worse than the neon one!

Kakashi stalked into the living room, where Iruka was glaring at the TV pointedly ignoring him, and pointed at his hair saying “I have to be back in twenty days! I can’t go back like this!” His husband kept glaring at the screen and Kakashi sighed before standing right in front of the TV and demanding Iruka’s attention. He knew what to do.

“Ru, honey. Please, I’m sorry and you know I am, sweetheart. I know you’re trying to learn how to cook but you have to admit that your last attempt really was awful. Nevertheless it was wrong of me to point it out like that. Forgive me, my precious lucky star?”

Iruka grunted and Kakashi approached the sofa cautiously. “If I promise to be very good and teach you how to cook a little would you forgive me, cute little teddy bear? I promise to help you grade your student’s essays.” Iruka glanced briefly at him and Kakashi went on “And to bring you lunch at school? Every day? Honey?”

Another small glance and Kakashi smiled taking another step forward. “And to bring you to the fair next week? Please, honey, forgive me.” Kakashi saw Iruka fighting not to smile so he sat on the sofa and nudged his husband. “Iruka, love of my life, sweetheart, dearest, please. Oh, honey! Please forgive me, baby!” Iruka burst out laughing at his childish voice and Kakashi joined him all the while peppering his face with playful kisses.

When their laughs subsided Iruka stared at him and said “You know I’m not really mad, yes?” “Yes but still I’m sorry because I shouldn’t have said something like that even if that was really terrible.” Iruka groaned than petted his hair, glow-in-the-dark green hair, and explained “It will wash off with five to seven showers and you knew you had this coming.” Kakashi smiled and kissed his husband again; it wasn’t like he cared about his hair’s color so much after all.


	10. But you're a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara meet each other for the first time and there’s nothing more to say about it.

Hashirama felt the small branch under her foot snap just a second before her hold slipped. The next moment she was falling from the tree; she was sure she would crash on the ground and break her neck even if the tree wasn’t that tall. She crashed against something that was not the ground but was equally hard; this something grunted in pain and surprise and Hashirama smashed her head against it, too.

Hashirama groaned and rubbed at her forehead staring at the canopy above her until the thing she had landed onto mumbled angrily and pained. Hashirama turned her head and promptly yelped in surprise when she made eye contact with another human being. She scrambled to her feet and suddenly fell on her ass a few feet away from a boy; a pale boy with black eyes and hair who was glaring at her in a mix of anger, disbelief, pain and surprise.

Hashirama felt her lips turn in an happy grin so she shot out one hand and grabbed one of the boy’s. She grinned and declared “I’m Hashirama. We’ll be best friends in the world!” The boy gaped and stated “But you’re a girl!” Hashirama sighed saddened and muttered “Yeah but I bet you don’t know many boys or girls who are able to climb trees like me.” Then she glanced up, grinned broadly and declared “If I beat you at trees’ climbing you’ll tell me your name and we’ll be best friends! Even if I’m a girl!”

-

At the end of that afternoon Hashirama had scratches all over her arms and hands, some on her knees and some on her face but she was happy and smiling even if she was tired. She finally had a best friend in this new city where they had just moved; his name was Madara and even if he was a bit grumpy and not so skilled in trees’ climbing Hashirama was sure they would be friends forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> I just want to thank you all for the support you’re giving me leaving kudos to this collection; thank you so so so much!
> 
> Untill next time,  
> -Hh


	11. Sun and rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi being helplessly in love.

Kakashi run following Iruka. Iruka laughed, swirled around and spread his arms wide tossing his head backwards. The rain poured down on them and Iruka’s hair was stuck on his cheeks and neck. Kakashi stopped and stared.

Iruka was so beautiful and happy.

Kakashi reached him and hold him tight against his chest resting their forehead together. The rain kept pouring down and Iruka laughed breathlessly and kissed him while smiling.

Kakashi’s breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Iruka run his hands from his hair to his cheeks and he turned his head so that Kakashi found himself resting his forehead against Iruka’s temple.

Iruka whispered “Why are you crying, Ka?” Kakashi hadn’t even realized he was crying. He opened his eyes and stared at Iruka’s, that worm brown so full of love, and kissed him softly before whispering “It’s just that I love you.”

It was Iruka’s turn to gasp, his eyes started filling with tears but he was smiling so brightly that it didn’t matter that it was raining.

Kakashi was holding the sun right in his arms.


	12. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets what he wants and Hashirama takes care of everything else.

“Are you bribing me with your husband’s cooking skills so that I babysit your son while you have sex?”

“Yes. I’m not even ashamed at this point.”

Hashirama burst into a fit of laugher at the absolute seriousness of Iruka’s statement; Iruka puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest before muttering “You don’t understand, Hashi!” Hashirama laughed louder and Madara poked his head out of their kitchen, both eyebrows raised. Hashirama turned, wiped away the tears and stated “We’re going to the park.” Madara crocked his head and questioned “Are we?” Hashirama nodded “We are.”

Iruka hugged her and whispered “Thank you. I owe you.” before turning to the backyard and calling “Naruto, Aunt and Auntie are going to the park. Do you want to go with them?” The loud cheers from the yard were answer enough and Hashirama laughed again.

Naruto tumbled in their living room chanting “Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!” and Iruka petted his head and stated “Be good, Naruto. Ok?” “Ok, Mama. Bye-bye!” Naruto dismissed him in such a way that had Iruka gaping and in all the glory and gracefulness of a four and a half years old toddler he run to the front door calling “Auntie, Aunt ice-cream!”

Madara grabbed his wallet and followed him silently while Hashirama put on her shoes; she glanced back at Iruka and shooed him off throwing him one last smirk. Iruka mouthed one last ‘thank you’ before disappearing outside and back to his house.

Hashirama closed the door and jogged to her husband and adoptive nephew waiting for her in the front yard. Naruto grabbed her hand with one of his smaller ones and Madara’s with the other and they started walking towards the park talking about the flavor of ice-cream each of them would have.

Hashirama smiled relaxed and happy.


	13. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is in love and Iruka is so beautiful in his eyes that nothing else matter.

Iruka beamed at the camera and Kakashi took the picture.

Iruka was not simply gorgeous, he was deeply happy and fulfilled and seamed to shine brighter than ever, like he was glowing; the blue bandana around his head had pink and red small hearts printed all over that matched the pink heart-shaped sunglasses he was wearing. His hair was in a loose braid draped over one shoulder and some free strands framed his face and stuck to the rainbow flag drawn on his left cheek.

All around them there was loud music and laugher, colorful flags were moving, people were dancing and taking pictures and kissing and holding hands and being free; and none of that mattered to Kakashi because he couldn’t look away from Iruka, so happy and beautiful and smiling that heart-stopping smile of his.

Kakashi took another picture.

And then Iruka jumped right in his arms and like magnets, like magic, Kakashi found his arms supporting his husband, the love of his life, the most precious thing he had ever had; Iruka run his hands through his hair, from his scalp to the vibrant violet ends, and fixed the flower crown he was wearing before leaning down and smashing their lips together.

Kakashi felt the smile pulling at Iruka’s lips all through the kiss and he, too, smiled; it didn’t matter that he was on medical leave waiting for a psych evaluation, it didn’t matter he still had panic attacks, it didn’t matter he would have to go back to service eventually because Kakashi finally was fine. He was really fine surrounded by colors, shouts and laughter, by a chaos he couldn’t control, because he was surrounded by Iruka who was smiling against his lips, because he was with Iruka who had always been his home.

Kakashi leaned back and stared at Iruka’s smiling lips then at his eyes behind that absurd pink lenses and whispered reverently “Please marry me.” Iruka’s eyes shined brighter and he whispered around another one of his heart-stopping beautiful smiles “Yes, yes Kakashi, yes!”

And they were kissing again, soft and sweet like the lazy morning kisses they traded whenever they could, before Iruka leaned back and shouted happily declaring their love to whoever wanted to hear “My husband asked me to marry him again and I said yes!”

And the cheers and catcalls and applause were drown out when they kissed once more, Kakashi still holding Iruka and caring about nothing but the feeling of having everything he would ever need right in his arms.


	14. Starfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of bad news Madara is there for Hashirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is sad.  
> Writing this had broken my heart; I ended up crying more often than not, so you’re warned.  
> But.  
> This is cardinal in Madara and Hashirama’s relationship and I simply couldn’t jump over something so big.  
> Please forgive me. 
> 
> -Hh

Madara rested his weight on his arms behind his back and stretched his legs in front of him crossing his ankles on the blue beach towel; his shades slipped slightly down his sweaty nose even if he was sitting under their umbrella.

He glanced at Hashirama who was standing still, clad in a white dress, facing the ocean and letting the small waves clashing against her legs.

Madara sighed silently; they both had needed this vacation after the big news the medics had delivered.

Not that what the medics had told them was unexpected but the blow had hit them hard, Hashirama especially, and Madara was a bit lost, not knowing how to make her feel better.

Hashirama took a few steps back and started walking along the shore slowly, her hair moving in the light breeze over her shoulders alongside her white dress and her arms swinging by her sides. Madara watched her and her broken whispered words replayed in his head.

_I_ _’m sorry._

_It’s ok. We already knew. I’ve known for a while. Better this way. I can’t ruin it if I can’t have it, right? I mean… if I was a child I wouldn’t want to be saddled with a mother like me. It’s ok. I would have been just like our mothers. I can spare all that pain to that child this way. It’s ok. It’s better this way. It’s ok._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry…_

Hashirama had kneeled down and was digging in the sand, the water wetting her dress and her hair and the sand stuck to her legs and arms; she stopped and stared at something in her hands that Madara couldn’t see and Madara got up and approached her, kneeling by her side.

Hashirama had a rather big starfish in the palm of her hands and was staring at it intently; Madara simply stayed by her side until she whispered “It’s beautiful.”

The sound was nearly drowned by the sea and the wind around them but the broken sob that escaped her lips while she hugged the starfish to her chest was louder than a thunder to Madara’s ears.

Hashirama bent over, forehead pressed to her thighs, hands cradled to her chest, the starfish pressed against her skin, right over her heart; all her frame shook from the violence of her sobs. Madara felt like he was being punched repeatedly.

Everything hurt.

Everything.

Madara gathered her in his arms and started rocking back and forth slowly trying to calm her; Hashirama pressed her face in the crock on his neck, pressing the starfish against her skin and the hands pressed between them, her tears sliding on his skin hotter than the weather.

Madara hugger her tighter, one hand at the back of her head the other around her shaking form.

“Please. Please, baby. Hashirama. Please…”

Madara didn’t even know he was whispering against her hair until her rasped intake of air interrupted him; he didn’t know if he was trying to calm her or himself but he kept whispering.

“Please, baby. You’re enough for me. You’re enough. Baby. Please. I love you. I love you. You’re everything, baby. I love you. We are enough. We have always been enough. I love you, Hashirama. Hashi, please. Please. It doesn’t matter. We’re enough. You’re enough. You’ve always been enough for me, baby. Please. I love you. I’ve loved you since the beginning. I will love you always. You’re everything I need, baby. Please, Hashi. I just want you. You’re perfect, baby. It doesn’t matter. Please, baby. Stop crying, please. Please…”

His throat was so tight Madara couldn’t breathe but he kept whispering because Hashirama was still wracked by her sobs and his heart was hurting so painfully; Madara couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he kept rocking gently, Hashirama still in his arms, now holding onto him like her life depended on it.

Madara felt like his life depended on Hashirama holding onto him.

“Shh. Shh, baby. Please. Hashi, Hashi, baby, please. I’m here. Please, stop crying. Please, baby. I love you I love you I love you I love you…”

He lost his voice whispering in her hair to calm her down, to calm himself down while Hashirama kept shaking from her heart-breaking, soul-wracking sobs; she lost her voice, too, and then she simply kept crying in his neck and Madara hold her even tighter against his chest because he could do nothing else and his heart broke with every single tear that slide on his skin.

Madara hold her tighter like he was holding together all of their pieces because both of them were breaking badly, and Hashirama even worse.

Madara mouthed words through dry lips when he didn’t have his voice anymore and rocked both of them gently, the sea wetting them, the sand stuck to their forms and the starfish between them.

Madara rocked them until Hashirama cried herself to sleep and even after that he mouthed against her hair.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry…_

Madara didn’t know how much time they spent on that shore, he kept holding Hashirama in his arms; there had been a single tear trailing down his cheek and falling onto her hair.

Madara was still breaking.


	15. The pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is more terrified than his son but Kakashi is there with his magic soothing hum.

“Kakashi, this isn’t working. Look! He’s terrified.”

“Ru. Calm down, honey. Give him a minute.”

Iruka was still feeling completely hopeless, with his eyes wide and terrified, while he kept clutching Naruto tightly, his baby’s small back flat against his belly and his still dry swim-diaper against his forearm; Kakashi rubbed circles on his back but Iruka could only stare at the top of his scared son’s head.

This was the first time they had brought Naruto to the pool and Iruka had thought it was a good idea because Naruto loved bath times and playing in the water but now his baby was terrified and utterly silent and shaking slightly in his arms and was not enjoying the water.

“Kakashi!”

His husband hummed lowly, that soothing sound he always made from deep inside his chest and that never fail to calm him and their son, and simply moved from his side to face them both; Iruka couldn’t see his son’s expression so he simply hugged him tighter, trying to reassure both himself and Naruto.

Kakashi kneeled in the mid-thigh high water and cupped some in his joined palms before letting it trickled slowly on Naruto’s small feet. Naruto whimpered pitifully and squirmed in his hold trying to get away from Kakashi and Iruka once more whispered pained and helpless “Kakashi…”

Kakashi hummed again, low and deep and calm, and rubbed his wet hands along Naruto’s chubby legs; Naruto settled then, listening to his Daddy’s soothing hum and hesitantly kicked his legs. Kakashi smiled that stupidly charming and loving smile of his and let more water trickled on their son’s legs while Iruka finally started to relax.

“Bend a little, honey. Let Naruto touch the water, will you?”

Iruka bent down slowly until Naruto’s feet touched the warm water of the pool, Kakashi’s palms against their son’s small feet acting as a support; Naruto kicked again splashing water against Kakashi’s face before giggling delighted.

Iruka relaxed completely hearing that sound and gazed towards his husband who was watching him with a knowing smile and eyes full of love.


	16. The apple tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama being soft and still in love.

Hashirama moaned in pleasure and pressed her face in the pillow enjoying Madara’s knowing hands massaging her back and relaxing her tense muscles; from his position straddling the back of her thighs Madara chuckled amused. Hashirama mumbled against the pillow something that was meant to be ‘don’t laugh’ but whose result was far from what she had intended; Madara chuckled again but kept his activity up.

After a while, when Hashirama was a boneless heap of blissful relaxation, Madara stopped and asked quietly “Hey. Do you remember the apple tree?” Hashirama’s brain needed a minute to register what her husband was asking and another one to remember how to properly form words. She turned her head and waited until Madara laid down by her side so that she could see him properly; then she simply stared. Madara smiled and caressed her warm cheek softly; she closed her eyes peacefully.

Yes, Hashirama remembered the apple tree.

It was where they had first met each other when they were only eleven, where they used to meet after school to play or study, even during winter, basking in the warm of the sunlight but wrapped in their coats, it was where Hashirama had kissed him for the first time and where Madara had kissed her back immediately after; it was where they would met when hiding from their parents and seeking some alone time, where Madara had told her he would be joying the army when they were seventeen, sprawled on top of a red blanket with books and school’s supplies scattered around them.

The apple tree was where they had made love to each other for the first time, scared and eager and high on the love they felt, under the moonlight during a warm summer night, Hashirama on her back and Madara between her legs, sharing shaking breaths and clasping each other hand the whole time.

It was where they had met each other one afternoon holding big bags of clothes and of all the stuff they could carry when their parents had thrown them out because they had not been willing to let the other go before turning their backs and walking hand in hand towards the train station; years later, the apple tree was the place they had visited when both their brothers had died in the same car accident and they had not been allowed to attend the funerals before leaving that city for the last time, intending to never came back.

The apple tree was not only a place for them, it was a promise; the promise to be there and keep trying even if life kept bringing them down. The apple tree was their safe place, where to return when they were scared and in need of comfort.

Hashirama blinked at her husband and hummed softly and Madara cradled her cheek in his palm whispering “You will always be my apple tree, Hashirama.” Hashirama kissed his palm and whispered back “We should plant one.”

Madara gathered her in his arms and hid his face against her hair and Hashirama rested her hands on his back, hugging him tightly. Hashirama kissed his temple and whispered lovingly against his skin “Are you becoming sentimental with your old age?” “I’ve always be sentimental when it comes down to you.” Hashirama closed her eyes and smiled “I know.”


	17. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night at the disco, all Kakashi and Iruka need are pancakes. And kisses.

Iruka rubbed tiredly at his eye and yawned; his fingers turned black from the eyeliner he had smashed all around his eye so he pouted childishly. Kakashi let go of his hand just to run his thumb over the makeup and remove the mess and Iruka smiled and pecked his lips. Kakashi smirked “I race you to the shop.” before sprinting away; Iruka stared dumbfounded for a bit and then run following his husband and laughing.

It was past four in morning, the air was chilling and the streets seemed deserted, just the two of them left in the world; they had enjoyed their Halloween outing to the disco, had danced and flirted and drunk and smiled and kissed and Iruka had felt sexy, beautiful and younger. Not that he felt old but that night there had been an air of mischief and youth, like they were still in high school.

Kakashi turned to look at him and Iruka run faster to at least catch up.

Kakashi was beautiful that night, more than ever, all dressed up in black, from his leather boots to the skinny jeans, from his black fitted t-shirt to the leather jacket, from his eyeliner to the mask over his mouth and nose with the design of a threatening skull; Iruka had felt so lucky to be able to call Kakashi his. And Kakashi had never stopped to remind him of how sexy and gorgeous and beautiful Iruka was in his leather pants and high boots and the white pirate’s shirt with the red mantle.

Iruka catch up, grasped his husband’s hand and kept running; Kakashi laughed, squeezed his hand and kept running, too. The shop was only half a block away now so Iruka let go of Kakashi and sprinted towards their goal; the last to arrive would buy pancakes and Iruka really wanted for Kakashi to pamper him.

Two meters from the door Iruka felt like he had already won and grinned to himself; Kakashi sprinted past him and touched the door first and Iruka pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, the huge sleeves of his shirt and his labored breaths ruining the effect. Kakashi grinned, the mask loose around his neck, and opened the door for him; Iruka glared and stomped inside, Kakashi laughing and hot on his heels.

They ate warm pancakes at five in the morning and Iruka still felt like they were the only two people in the world tucked away in their small booth; Kakashi kissed his cheek and stole his blueberries and Iruka drank his husband’s coffee in retaliation. When he got up to pay Kakashi grabbed him by the waist and kissed him soundly before leaving him breathless and dazed sitting at the booth.

Kakashi paid for their treats grinning at him the whole time and it was Iruka’s turn to kiss him silly once they stepped outside the shop and in the chilling dawn; it still felt like they were the only ones in the world.


	18. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama has been expecting the call but it ends up way better than what she had imagined.

Hashirama was elbow-deep in the abdominal cavity of a patient, trying to perform an emergency surgery and save the life of the young woman hit by a car, when the call came.

Hashirama clamped the severed blood vessel and stopped the bleeding long enough for her assistant to finally understand what they had to do; after that everything was a haze of surgical instrument and procedure and Hashirama commanding people around, demanding more blood and _dammit she’s going into shock! Move!_

Four hours later Hashirama sat on the floor of the theater, near the bin with their bloodied gear, in a heap of tired libs and sweat-soaked hair; her surgical mask, with tiny smears of blood, was still in place but her hair was finally free and draped all across her back like a mantle.

They had saved the girl but she had a long way ahead before complete recovery.

Hashirama blinked slowly at the hand in front of her face; someone was giving her a new surgical mask for she really couldn’t stand the scent of blood and chemicals right after a surgery. Hashirama replaced the mask and rubbed her thumb over the locked screen of her phone.

She breathed deeply and call back the last person who had called her. Hashirama knew it was about Madara; had known from the start but the girl had been more important. Whoever was that had called her was about to deliver some news and that could wait in the face of saving a life; it wasn’t like she could do something for Madara anyways.

“Hello, Hashirama Senju here. I think you called me about Major Madara Uchiha.”

The person talked with brief sentences, right to the point and Hashirama appreciated that more that she thought she would.

“Ok. Thank you. I’ll be there.”

Hashirama ended the call and let the phone slide on the floor between her crossed legs; she pressed her hands to her face, bent down and started sobbing openly. She threw away the mask when she couldn’t breathe and sobbed harder wracked by immense relief: Madara was coming home. He was injured but he was alive and coming home. Madara was coming back to her and Hashirama let her tears fall freely down her cheeks.

-

Two day later Hashirama stepped inside the restricted area of the airport, her heart in her throat, and waited staring at the grey cargo plane. A marine push a wheelchair and Madara was there, his leg in a cast and his arm and shoulder bandaged and enclosed in a brace.

Madara was alive. And finally back.


	19. The bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi picks Iruka up at the end of his work hour with a surprise.

Kakashi felt like a celebrity; it was stupid, he knew, but he simply couldn’t wipe the smug grin from his face. It was exhilarating.

The horde of teenagers parted to let him drive his brand new bike in front of the school’s entrance; every single one of them was staring at him and his bike awed and amazed and with the clear intention of trying to touch him.

Kakashi let the engine roar loudly and some students took a step back, other gasped and few girls even giggled; Kakashi had his eyes locked on the front door, though. He was not there to entertain the students but to surprise a very sexy, very clever teacher that had stolen his heart almost a decade ago.

Kakashi felt cool and a bit like a badass with his integral shining black helmet and leather jacket and combat boots; the bike was lithe but powerful, all black with purple details. Kakashi couldn’t wait to see his husband’s reaction, he really hoped Iruka would like it.

Kakashi stopped at the bottom of the entrance’s stairs, killed the engine and leaned back to wait; the students kept looking at him, clearly waiting for him to remove the helmet but Kakashi was waiting for the moment Iruka would appear to do that. The smug smirk was still plastered on his lips.

Finally, Iruka exited the building, took a few steps down the stairs glancing around until his gaze landed on Kakashi and the bike. Confusion, curiosity and interest were very clearly written across his husband’s beautiful eyes and face and Kakashi stared for a few seconds more, transfixed by the notion that his husband really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Then Kakashi grinned and removed his helmet still feeling Iruka’s eyes on him; Kakashi tossed back his unruly hair and smirked predatory at his husband. Iruka grinned back once he recognized him and time seemed to stop just for the two of them.

Iruka sauntered down and approached him quickly and Kakashi asked lowly “Would you like me to take you somewhere, gorgeous?” Iruka grinned mischievously, the stares of every single students locked on them, and replayed “And where would you take me?” Kakashi bend and whispered in his husband’s ear “Wherever you want, Princess.” Kakashi felt, really felt, Iruka shiver before he whispered back lowly “You better plan to fuck me wearing this clothes, my Naughty Knight.” Kakashi nearly groaned out loud at the idea and could see the satisfied gleam in Iruka’s eyes when he leaned back.

Kakashi had hoped Iruka would like the bike but this was leagues better! He grinned down at his husband, removed his hair tie and when his hair fell over his shoulder he purred “Your wish is my command, my Queen.” He helped Iruka wear the helmet and Iruka ordered once the visor was down “Then take me somewhere, Knight.”

Once they were both on the bike Kakashi started the engine with a loud roar, startling some of the students, before pulling out of school’s ground and into the road; Iruka’s arms were solid around his chest and Kakashi couldn’t help the exhilarated laugh that broke from his lips.

Kakashi felt like a god, not a simple celebrity.


	20. Quiet night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama go stargazing, kinda.

Madara packed a few more thick blankets in the bag along with a queen size bedroll, water bottles and snacks, a lamp that glowed a soft golden light and an inflatable pillow.

He changed into a pair of comfier and thicker sweatpants, a long sleeved t-shirt, a slightly oversized hoodie and pulled the blue wool scarf from the dresser for a later wearing; then he glanced over his shoulder to look for Hashirama. “Are you ready?” Hashirama mumbled something but stepped into the room and Madara could do very little to not laugh loudly at her expanse.

Hashirama was in a similar attire of sweatpants and hoodie but she had already donned her red scarf that was covering half of her face; she showed him what was under the hoodie and then Madara laughed loudly for Hashirama was wearing an undershirt, a long sleeved t-shirt and, over that, a short sleeved t-shirt.

Madara kissed her forehead shaking his head fondly before grabbing the bag in one hand, Hashirama’s hand with the other and exiting their apartment.

It was admittedly very cold since it was the beginning of December but a shower of shooting stars had been announced during the news and Madara believed that a bit of cold was worth it for something like that. They drove to the outskirt of the town, right towards the edge of the forest, were the city lights weren’t polluting the air; Madara parked on the side of a small dirty road and retrieved the bag before they hiked up a hill using some small torchlights.

On top of the hill, Hashirama hold the lamp while Madara made up their camp with all the speed and ease of a soldier who had done that for most of his life; they settled in the bedroll before arranging the blankets in a cozy and warm nest all around them.

Hashirama turned off the lamp and Madara waited, laying on his back, for her to settle with her head on his shoulder; then they stared silently at the sky. The sight was breathtaking in the way all things of nature were, the sky was dark and bottomless and the stars twinkled gently and brightly.

They had yet to whisper a single word, too wrapped up in the show in front of them, but Madara hugged Hashirama closer and left a kiss on the top of her head in lieu of speaking; Hashirama squeezed his hand in answer and that was it.

Hashirama’s deep and even breath eventually lulled him to sleep and they never managed to see the shower of shooting stars but Madara didn’t really care; Hashirama was in his arms, trusting him with all of herself, and they were together. It was enough.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies.   
> This is, sadly, the end of this journey.  
> I want to thank you all for supporting me and this story and I really really really hope you have liked this snippets at least a tiny bit.   
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you all.
> 
> The biggest thank you, however, goes to @magma_maiden.  
> Lovely, without your advice this collection would have never seen the light so thank you for having given me the shove I needed; I have to admit that most snippets have been written with you in my mind so you have been fundamental for this story and I can only hope you have liked it. Again, thank you from the very bottom of my heart.
> 
> Until next time,  
> -Hh


End file.
